


Планета без плана Б

by Yuonst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chelsea FC, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: История одного дня, которого эти люди ждали почти семь лет.





	Планета без плана Б

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте реверансы к творчеству Роберта Хайнлайна, название – к речи Макрона: «У нас нет планеты Б».  
> Написано на Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018.

День Х, полчаса до подъема.  
Кто-то вообще не спал эту ночь. Эден утолкал себя спать часа к четырем ночи, но проснулся все равно раньше, чем обычно. В комнате было темно, только протяжный лунный блик лежал на соседней пустой кровати.  
Эден проснулся и еще какое-то время лежал, глядя в низко нависающий второй этаж кровати – тоже, кстати, пустой. Их на всю базу осталось всего несколько человек, поэтому каждый получил возможность жить без соседей – если хотел, конечно же.  
Эден так и не сумел побороть волнение, переходящее в тошноту. Пришлось вставать и идти умываться. Подержав руки под холодной водой и так и не сумев унять колотящееся сердце, Эден вышел на общую кухоньку.  
Там за столом, подобрав длиннющие ноги и сложив их где-то под стулом, уже сидел Оливье и угрюмо гипнотизировал кофе в термокружке. Кофе как кофе, Эден был уверен – такой же, как и шесть лет назад, разве что без сухого молока. Оливье поднял на него глаза и попытался приветственно улыбнуться, но получилось до того кисло, что у Эдена заныли задние зубы.  
– Фу, коллега, это было ужасно, – заявил он, забираясь на высокий стул напротив Оливье, забирая себе его кружку и суя в нее нос.  
– Несладкий, – неизвестно как определил Эден и только после этого отхлебнул. – Еще и остыл.  
– Он сладкий, – немного заторможенно ответил Оливье. – Я просто не размешал.  
Безошибочно определив, что этот человек на данный момент еще дальше, чем обычно (то есть мысленно где-то в районе Санктора, где когда-то оставил напарника), Эден присвоил себе его кофе и вышел в коридор, где почти сразу же столкнулся с Куртуа.  
Тибо пугал его сразу по двум причинам. Первая была более очевидна – его высокий рост, а также низкий рост Эдена, из-за чего у обоих складывалось ощущение, что другой находится где-то в разных слоях атмосферы.  
То есть, так казалось Эдену, потому что мнение Куртуа по этому поводу его не интересовало. Тибо витал в облаках не хуже Оливье, только причина у него на это было более духовная, что пугало Эдена еще сильнее, чем разница в росте – жить с человеком, который когда-то на полном серьезе принадлежал к Церкви всех миров, в одной базе, такое себе развлечение. И пусть Тибо во времена, когда просветление второй фазы отступало, с пеной у рта убеждал Эдена (которому, вообще-то, было все равно, но исключительно из любви к спору ради спора он вступал в ожесточенные баталии), что факт о том, что толпа растерзала и съела основателя Церкви – не более, чем миф, похоже было, что он и сам в этом не до конца уверен.  
В конце концов, Тибо видел, как люди, даже не принадлежащие ни к какой религии, ели друг друга.  
Они все это видели.

День Х, полдень.  
Эден не удержался – вышел на улицу, чего не любил. В последнее время их изрядно замело, и ударил знатный мороз. Такой, какого в их части Европы не было уже лет десять. Под конец колонизации других планет температура на Земле превысила все разумные показатели, а затем внезапно упала почти на шестьдесят градусов.  
После того, как последний корабль отбыл с Земли, температура все продолжала падать.  
– Жаловались, что жарко – плохо, – полушутливо заметил Миши, пряча нос в мехе капюшона. – Холодно – плохо. Людям не угодишь.  
– Мерзкие людишки, – поддакнул ему Эден, колупая негнущимися пальцами, замерзшими даже в перчатках, нанесенный с утра сугроб, перекрывающий дорогу к курилке.  
Курить они почти бросили – в основном, потому что на базе всякий раз срабатывала сигнализация, а на улицу ходить было холодновато. Ну и сигареты, понятное дело, кончились раньше, чем положено.  
– Шесть лет их не видел – и столько же не видел бы.  
– А я соскучился, – похоже, не понял сарказма Миши. – И по нашим, и по шмелям. Как они там?  
– Не знаю, – буркнул Эден и нахохлился, глядя перед собой. – Смотри-ка, холодно, как на Ганимеде, людей нет, а лес все равно разрастается. Скоро крышу пробьет.  
– Лесу человек не нужен, – неожиданно философски заметил Миши и вернулся в помещение.  
Эден чертыхнулся и принялся ковырять негнущимися пальцами ручку двери, которую Миши умудрился прикрыть.

День Х, около пяти часов вечера.  
– Господи, что за… – пробормотал Эден, глядя в потолок.  
Он лежал на диване, вытянувшись во весь свой рост и никого больше не подпуская. Остальные расположились на креслах, благо, общая комната предлагала встречи на куда большее количество служащих.  
– Эден, – с упреком сказал Тибо.  
Остальные немного апатично переводили взгляды с одного на другого, хотя в иные годы теологические перепалки встречались улюлюканьем и свистом.  
– Завали, – огрызнулся Эден. – И твой, и наш – все сейчас сидят на своих облаках, качают ножками и радуются, как у них охеренно все вышло.  
– Божественный промысел здесь ни при чем.  
– В этом и проблема, – Эден повернулся к товарищам спиной, сунул руку под голову и сделал вид, что спит.  
– В конце концов, может, мы не первые в очереди, – высказал вторую умную мысль за день (и за последние года три) Миши.  
На него шикнули. Думать об этом никому не хотелось.

День Х, полночь.  
Эден прикусил костяшку пальца. Он сидел все на том же диване, да и все не тронулись с места. Миши ходил за едой, принес ворох брикетов, которые все уныло погрызли. Есть не хотелось, жить не хотелось, время тянулось медленно. Всем было страшно.  
Подходил к концу срок их почти семилетней службы. После того, как их отряд участвовал в колонизации дальних планет, их в качестве награды отправили на «легкую работу». Собирать последних землян и отправлять их на колонизованные планеты. Спасать жизни, но не войной, а миром. То, чего они не умели, но чего, наверное, очень хотели.  
А затем последний корабль обжег Землю своими соплами, а они получили последнюю разнарядку – вместе с другими демилитаризованными отрядами вести исследования и ждать. Ждать, когда пройдет семь лет и наступит этот день, День Х, когда за ними наконец-то вернутся.  
Они никогда об этом не говорили. Старались даже не думать. Никто не знал, чем займется после того, как за ними вернутся. Как сможет жить в мире, где людей больше, чем четверо сослуживцев, к которым уже привык, с которыми уже сжился и на чьи недостатки можешь смотреть сквозь пальцы.  
Как они смогут жить в мире, в котором кто-то наверняка давно уже занял их место.  
Эден ушел в связную, где дрожащими пальцами набрал код соседей – «красной» базы, с которой они вообще-то не очень ладили. Глядя, как на экране расползается сигнал гудка, боялся, что «красных» забрали – а их забыли.  
Но гудок прервался треском и шумом. Голос «красного» прорвался сквозь помехи и страшные заносы, потрескивая, как мороз за порогом.  
– Чех.  
– Будь здоров, – вяло скаламбурил Эден.  
– Угу, – согласился Петр Чех, слышавший эту шутку уже много раз. – Никого?  
– Никого.  
Чех помолчал.  
– Не во всех часовых поясах день еще закончился, Азар, – наконец сказал он.  
Эден кивнул экрану и даже не стал ничего говорить. Он в это просто не верил.  
– Будем ждать.  
– Будем ждать. Будь здоров, не чихай.

День после Дня Х, четыре часа утра.  
Эден снова вышел на улицу и сел прямо на занесенные снегом ступени, даже не боясь, что отморозит задницу. Обхватил колени руками и опустил голову. От теплого дыхания щеки стали влажными, но стоило поднять голову – тут же покрылись инеем.  
– Мы здесь сдохнем, – сказал Эден пока что неизвестному сослуживцу, вышедшему следом.  
Оливье плюхнулся рядом с ним на ступени, но на задницу все же натянул куртку.  
– Не обязательно. Можно, ну, вроде как колонию основать.  
– Чтобы основать колонию, нужны женщины, – Эден положил голову на колени и посмотрел на Оливье. – Ты видишь здесь хоть одну женщину?  
Оливье покачал головой.  
– И я не вижу. Значит, мы здесь сдохнем.  
Оливье вздохнул.  
– Почему нас бросили? – обиженно спросил Эден, как будто Оливье мог знать ответ.  
Глаза пощипывало – то ли холодом, то ли, не дай бог, от наворачивающихся слез.  
– Я думаю, про нас просто забыли, – спокойно ответил Оливье – как будто давно уже об этом подумал и смирился с этой ситуацией.  
– Охуительно, – буркнул Эден. – Я, вообще-то, рассчитывал на длительную счастливую жизнь. А не на вот это вот все.  
– Проживем как-нибудь, – Оливье хлопнул его по плечу и поднялся, отряхивая низ куртки от налипшего снега.  
Эден ничего не ответил, уткнулся подбородком в колени и принялся смотреть на лес, часто моргая.  
Лес быстро подступал. Лесу не нужны были люди. Лесу было бы лучше, если бы людей на Земле никогда и не было.  
Всем было бы лучше, если бы людей никогда не было.


End file.
